Yu-Gi-Oh plus, one?
by VirgoMinecraftingDovahkiin
Summary: Elisa recounts her story as she is sucked into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh for no apparent reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thank you for deciding to read this fanfic! I hope to make it great!**

**This Minecraftian does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It was a dark and stormy night...

...

...

...

Yea, not gonna start with that. This is what really happened, right before I got sent into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

It was Spring Fest at my school. A day where we get to wear Spirit Dress (a school tee and pants (aka jeans) and basically get to break from uniform into a more free uniform, but a uniform none the less) and they set up a couple of bounce houses and games.

I was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers (an oddity for most girls at my school usually, but I always wear them), a Mocking Jayq Hunger Games necklace, and a light blue Spring Fest shirt from last year that had a sun on the back with wording under it that says "Spring Fest" in yellow wording. Nothing too interesting was going on.

"At least the Seniors haven't gotten to the ring yet." I said while waiting in line to get into the inflatable octoganally shaped ring.

"Yea," said my friend, Mark as he waved his fist in the air saying,"'Cause Hank's getting beat, hard!" Hank was my brother, two years older, who had lost a bet and had to fight Mark.

"Oh please, I'll take you down in 30 seconds." Stated Hank.

They had both taken wrestling that year and Hank was in a, heavier?, weight class than Mark. By how much, i didn't pay attention to. "Well we'll see about that!" Mark said as we advanced in line. They were up next.

Short time skip:

_Bam!_ As Mark swung the ear-cleaner-shaped-bat-thingy across Hank's side, effectively knocking him to the ground and winning the match.

"No fair! I was off balanced!" "Completely fair." I said, as Hank and Mark go out. "You need to be aware of your surroundings. I'm going to the obstacle course, Mark, wanna race me?" "Sorry, I think my mom's here." "Ok, no prob. Bye!" "Bye" and with that he left. I went over to a clear area of the football field (where everything was set up) to rest for a minute. It didn't take me long to spot Lisa, my best friend at school, who came over to chat. "Isn't today just perfect?" I asked rhetorically. "The temperature is perfect, I have literally no homework, and I've just had a great day!"

"Yea," Lisa said, "Wait, what was that?" I had heard it too. "It sounds like a Yu-Gi-Oh duel, like how they shout out the attacks. "Mm hmm." She agreed. "I see them! Over there!" I pointed towards the opposite end zone. Than ran over there to see who was dueling, Lisa close behind. "Now, I activate my fissure, thus getting rid of your Element Valkyrie, so my Magic Swordsman can attack your Life-Points directly!" Said one of the duelists, an average hight guy with red hair wearing the school red polo and khaki pants (forgetting the spirit dress I assume). The other guy's Life-Points went down to 1600 and he gained a worried look on his black hair framed face.

"Hey, what does Fissure do?" Asked Lisa, having not watched the series. "It sends one monster on the field to the Graveyard." I answered. The duel went on for a bit, me telling Lisa what cards do what. Then I heard sprinting and turned to look at who it was and I saw "Marik?!" "Who?" Lisa asked. "Just run! I'll explain in a minute." I replied.

Then I started heading west, into the school proper. As I passed the first building I turned left heading towards the Gyms. "Marik is a Antagonist from the anime." I explained "From Yugioh?" "No, from Naruto. What do you think?" "That doesn't make sense, how can he be real?" "That's what I wanna know!" By now we were at the other end of the Gym, so I turned left, going to circle the rest of the way to see if Marik was still there. As we turned the corner though, "Crap!" I yelled as I saw him at the other end of the wall. As we were turning around to go back, i suddenly got stiff, as if time had been paused. _Crap! The Millennium Rod! I can't let him get into my head!_

Then I employed a method of trying to block people from getting into my mind by thinking of something with strong emotions and focusing on it. _Orichalcos seal takes Yugi. Orichalcos seal takes Yugi._ Unfortunately, though, it didn't work. Although marik wasn't trying to get into my head, he then walked up to me and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Elisa. Have a nice trip!" And with that, I blacked out.

**Alright guys, thanks for reading! Sorry if it was short, long, or whatever. Tell me what you thought, although no hating please. I'll try to make the next chapter better, but until then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: EVERYTHING LOOKS ANIMATED!

**Sorry that the last chapter was really short and not that good, seemed longer when i had written it, but with writing it in Notability and all, i couldn't really tell. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and keep reading!**

**This Dragonborn does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor does she own the LK things in this chapter.**

I woke up with a slight headache facing a not very busy street. _This_ _is odd, everything looks...animated? What. The. Heck. How is this all animated! Wait... I was being chased by an animated character through my school and passed out,how am I surprised at THIS exactly?_ I then stood up and looked around, i didn't see anyone else. Only a purse. Only a blue jeans purse. Only a blue jeans purse that looked EXACTLY like the one I had. I instantly scrambled up and over to it a bit further down the sidewalk I was on. Once I got there, I looked through it, not caring if it wasn't mine and someone was looking for it, for I knew it was mine. Inside the main pocket, I found my phone (dead) a charger (possibly for my phone) and my random butt deck of 38 cards from two booster packs i had gotten for a birthday. I was satisfied to see my favorite card, Hieratic Dragon of Su, on top (cards face-up) with my Trance the Magic Swordsman, my second favorite, directly underneath it. It was then that I decided to get up and see where I was.

I knew that my family was not going to find me, I was in an anime world for crying out loud! And I couldn't call for help (unless I wanted to shout really loudly) because my phone was dead. I saw a few apartment buildings around me and down the road a plaza. In the plaza, I saw a really tall clock post and then a joke popped into my head, just a random joke that isn't even really funny.

"I wonder what time it is." It was just a little joke, but i instantly knew where I was. _OH MY RA I'M IN THE YUGIOH 'VERSE! THIS IS FREAKING EPIC!_ Then I got knocked down as someone bumped into me.

I turned and apologized only to see that the person was Yugi. "I'm sorry." I said quietly in amazement. "No, it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." Said the baby panda- I mean Yugi. "Um, no problem." I said nervously. "You wouldn't know where I could possibly check out some games, do you?" I asked. "There's my grandfather's game shop, want me to take you there?" He answered. "Sure." I said.

**-at the game shop-**

"So you like games too?" Yugi asked. "Yea! Love them! Wow, there are a lot of games here." I started looking through all the games. The board games, the dice games, the pencil-and-paper games. They even had some games i had never seen before and others that I could never hope to pronounce.

I turned back to Yugi to ask a question, completely caught up in the games, when I finally noticed that he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle. And I noticed the small fact that we were speaking English. _Huh, so I'm after season 5? But Yugi looks so short. So, before season 0? Go figure._

"So, which school do you go to?" Yugi asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure, can't really remember much. I, um, just can't really seem to remember much..." I lied. Man, I hate having to lie to Yugi! I mean, it's Yugi! YUGI! ***has anime crush on Yugi***

"Really? That's too bad. Would you like to stay with me and Grandpa 'till we can figure out where your family is? I mean, with Grandpa's consent." He asked kind of sheepishly. I couldn't really blame him though. He was asking this chick that he had just bumped into, showed basically his house, and who couldn't "remember" a thing. Not to mention he's totally really shy. **CUUUUTE!**

"Um, sure. I mean, if it's not too much of a bother."

So with that, we asked Yugi's grandpa (for some reason, I feel a little awkward just calling him Grandpa) and he said yes. Of course, I'd need to work to help out with the extra costs and shtaff (how I say stuff sometimes) and I got a room next to Yugi's. He even offered to enroll me in Domino High (which I'm lucky has also has a middle school portion, me being in only 8th grade). School started the next week, so we had to hurry to get my supplies, me making sure to get a couple of pairs of spandex shorts to wear under the skirt, I am NOT letting some guy be able to see my undies. Deffinantly (however you spell it, stupid spell check not working right, little help please?) a NO! And so, for the majority of the school day, once it started, I was not able to be with Yugi. (:( ) Although at the lunch break, I was able to get to his classroom as he was pulling out the box the currently disassembled Millennium Puzzle was in. He started talking, to himself as he hadn't noticed me coming in. It was the usual line, "Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today! I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!

"In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz... The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it?" "I don't know. Sounds like a toughie." I said, effectively startling Yugi. "Wh-when did you get here?" "Only a minute ago." "Eheh, you must think I'm dumb now..." He said, turning his purple eyes downward at his desk." "No, I think it's pretty neat. 'Something you can see, but you've never seen before', neat!" Just then Jonouchi snatched the Puzzle. "Joey," Yugi said. _Wait, Isn't this season 0? Why is Yugi using the dubbed names?_ "Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" The blond said, either ignoring me or just not taking notice.

"Because it's fun." I stated matter-of-factly, earning me a weird look from Jonou- I mean Joey. I should have expected that. He then continued saying, "Can see but can't, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." totally butchering it. Yugi then jumped up and was trying to get the Puzzle back. "Ah! Please return that! Return..." Yugi pleaded. But, of course, to no avail.

I, being taller, decided to go behind Joey and try to grab it from behind, but Joey backed up against a desk so I couldn't. He then tossed behind his head then jumped over the desk (always admired the way he did that, looks so cool!) and caught it on the other side. "Man," He continued "timidly treasuring this box... You know Yugi... That's the part of you that really pisses me off

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force" Failing to think that I might do that, which is what I REALLY wanted to do. But, Yugi then yelled "I... I hate fighting and violence!" "Gaaah. You have no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" And, just for good measure, *gets evil grin ( :) emoticon) on face* I yelled at the top of my lunges, "WE WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN THAT BOX!" "Gah!" He yelled again, "Yours is loud too!" "DEAL WITH IT, PUNK!" Yugi then said "Ah, just give me that box back!"

"Yea! Stop it Joey." Said a voice that I could easily imagine saying something like "My hair gives me super strength!". Yep, it's Honda! Actually Tristan, I'm assuming. "Oh?! You want something? 1year, student president reject...clean up member Tristan Taylor." _What's with using his last name? I guess it's just so it fits more like the Japanese version._ "I'm not a clean up member. I'm a beautification member!" Yelled Tristan. Joey then remarked, "All your voices are loud!"

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected to be student president, but...but I'm reborn as a beautification club member..." Joey then started talking, helping us to completely ignore Tristan's beautification speech. A worse speech than all the friendship speeches in this show. **(Please note that I did not target Téa, she isn't the only one in this show to make them, and I'm tired of her being targeted because she just makes the most.)** _I'm missing dubbed version Tristan already._

Joey asked us, "By de way, what's in da box?" His Brooklyn accent leaking through. "You can look, just don't lose it. It's extremely important to me!" Yugi said. I sent Joey a warning glare along with the mental message "If you try anything funny, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!". Joey then looked into the box as Tristan stated, "Pay attention when a person's talking!"

"What? How boring." Joey said boredly. I then took Téa's line as she was coming in saying, "If it's so boring than give it back right away!"

**-small time skip-**

"By the way, what is this?" Téa said. I had sat through her "Tough" lecture only half listening, looking around the classroom. As she said this, I focused my attention back on them. "Oh right! Téa, Elisa, you haven't seen this, right? Let me show you my secret." "Okay. I'll keep it secret, let me see." She said. "I will too. I promise." I added. Yugi then lifted the top of the box and showed us the shining Puzzle. _Man, it really does glow. Maybe it's the light? Who am I kidding, I know it's not the light. So pretty._ "It's beautiful!" Téa exclaimed. I added "So shiny."

"Are these parts? It's all scattered." Téa continued. "It's a puzzle." Yugi explained, "I haven't finished it yet, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."

**-time skip- -after school-**

Yugi and I were stopping to watch the "Morality club" or whatever it was practicing their punches and kicks. We were about to leave when Ushio said, "Wait a moment you two." _Oh no, *sigh* was kind of hoping he wouldn't notice us, why exactly?_

"Your Moto Yugi and Elisa, right?" "Yes" Yugi answered. "Actually, I wanted to ask you two something. Have the class students been bullying you two?" "No sir." I promptly replied. I was too much the "back of the class, don't want to get noticed" type to really be noticed much. Yugi answered "Nothing like that's happened to me!" "Wait a moment." Ushio replied. "People like you two would reply like that." "How would you know?" I shot back. "I just started here and the school year has barely started up. You don't know me." Ignoring me, he continued, "I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi, Elisa. From now on, I, Ushio will be your bodyguard." _My butt if we can relax! You're just going to beat US up along with Joey and Tristan!_ I mentally shouted at him.

"Eh?! But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse me!" And with that he ran off, me right on his heels after a split second reaction time.

**-game shop-**

"We're home! Téa!" "It's been so long since I came over to play." "Your late you two." Grandpa said. (What's with everyone calling us "You two"? Can't they think of something else, maybe a little more creative?) "We're home Gramps." Yugi said in return, I would give a reason why we're late, but I don't have one so I'ma staying quiet.

"By the way Téa, you've grown so much. Especially your chest! It's finally 80cm? Wonderful!" Que. nervous laugh from me, who is just standing back and smiling. "By the way Yugi, I heard from Téa. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" "Who's giving up?!" Yugi retorted. "That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." Grandpa continued. "Who says he can't? I believe he can." I said. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." Grandpa continued, completely ignoring me, much to my annoyance. (That's happening a lot today, isn't it?) "History?" Téa (or was it Yugi?) asked.

"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle... They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley. But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami Game." Why does he just randomly say that? "Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous." Téa complained. "Yami game? What's that. I like it." He stated, completely ignoring Téa. (Hah! Finally! Someone else is ignored! *does little dance* Ahem, anyways...)

**-time skip (deal with it)-**

*in own bedroom lying in bed*

I was playing a little game with myself, shuffling my deck and drawing a hand, seeing if one card was different from all the rest, i.e. A spell card with 4 monsters or traps. That kind of stuff. *sigh* _I really miss my family. I wonder how much time has passed back home. I wonder if I'll be able to talk with anyone. _*picks up phone that has been charging all day*_ Of course, no signal. Of course there would be no freaking signal! Just when I want to talk to family, THERE IS NO FREAKING SIGNAL! AND NOT BEFORE AND PROBABLY NOT AFTER! Alright, calm down. Did you really expect to be able to talk with them anyway? Look at me, talking to myself again, like a completely normal person. (This last thought brought a smile back to my face) I should probably get to sleep, considering the beating i'm going to take tomorrow._

**-the next morning-**

"Yugi, Elisa, a moment." that was Ushio, breaking my concentration on my book. _Oh no, might as well just get it over with, maybe I can land a few punches at Ushio, probably not though_. *sigh*

"Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Yugi asked as Ushio led us behind one of the school buildings. He answered, " Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." _No we won't. Bully._ Then we saw what we were so "pleased" about, with a little gasp from Yugi and an angry face from me.

"I-it hurts" moaned Tristan, slumped up against the wall next to Joey. We both ran up to them yelling, "Joey! Tristan!" Ushio asked, "What do you think, you two?" while cutting us off.

"The next person who calls me and Yugi 'You two' is getting a kick to the stomach!" I yelled. I am so freaking tired of that! Ignoring me **(grrrrrr)**, Yugi asked "What is this?" "This, Yugi, is what happens when you let Ushio be a body guard. He just goes and beats the crap outta whoever it is he wants, and there's nothing anyone will say or do about it." I said, and then muttered "Until today, that is." And replied nothing when Yugi asked what I had said. "No... Ushio, this is just too horrible!" "Yugi, Elisa...d*mn you...are you satisfied?" "You're wrong, do you think we'd ask for such a horrible thing?" I added,"I, for one, did not ask for this, and neither did Yugi. And I know who just beat up you guys for the heck of it, and I want revenge Ushio!" "Move. We are not done with the punishing. If you want revenge, it's all yours." Ushio then proceeded to kick Joey in the stomach before Yugi and I blocked him. Yugi yelled, "Stop it!" and I just glared. "Well well, you two. Are you covering or these guys? What strange people. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" "Ok, I think i will!" I said right before successfully kicking Ushio in the stomach, which actually didn't seem to bother him too much, although I was still proud that I got something in. "I warned you. Huh?" He then proceeded to grab my ankle, and toss me against the wall. "Elisa!" Was Yugi's response. "Do you think I could do that to my friends?!" "Friends?" Joey muttered. "Yea." Came my reply, and then I had to shut up, I didn't want to mess things up too baldly and refrained from spoiling.

"What a rare guy. Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you."

"Correct, Ushio, it was you who exploited us." I retorted.

"They weren't bullying me. Joey just wanted me to be a man." Can you guess who that was?

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way you two, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees are $200 each." _Dollars? Not yen? At least I know how much it is. But still way too much._ "$200?!" Said a very shocked baby panda, I mean Yugi.

-later at the game shop-

"What'll we do. $200. We don't have that kind of allowance." Yugi said as he was working on the Puzzle. Yep folks, I get an allowance too.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out Yugi. There must be SOMETHING we can do." I was helping by handing him peices. I'm so helpful. Helpy helpy helpy help. "I hope so. Or else we're in deep trouble. How can I be working on the Puzzle at a time like this...? Huh? But I'm doing better than usual. Weird... I feel like crap... I feel like I'm going to solve the Puzzle today. There.. Wow! Perhaps... Perhaps...?! I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the last piece and it's done!" Then he held his hand out for the last piece.

"Um, Yugi, there isn't another piece..." -warning: extreme nervousness detected- "What?!" Yugi then frantically searched the box himself. "Okay, okay, it's fine. After all, I-I still have my dignity. Just, just don't start crying. Whatever you do Yugi, just don't start waaaa!" At that last part he started running out towards school. _Okay, how did I not expect that?_

**-small time skip-**

I was chasing after Yugi a few yards behind on school grounds "Waaaaaaaaaaahahaaaa I lost my puzzle piece and stuff, waahahaaa!" "Yugi! Wait up! I'm sure it's here!" I was calling out after him. Truth be told, I knew the piece was in the canal, I just didn't know where the canal was. I was close enough to hear what Ushio said when he stopped Yugi, not that I really cared.

"Hmm, then I guess you are going to need some education."Stated Ushio as I got there. Ushio promptly grabbed my shirt and led us to behind a building, when we passed the chain link fence, I looked through it. _Huh, so that's where the canal is._ When we had stopped, Ushio threw a punch at Yugi, which I blocked...with my face. Trying to quickly recover, I threw a punch at the general area of his chest, not aiming because I couldn't see. Bad idea. Ushio caught the punch and then beat me up. Once he was done with me, he threw me against the wall and started on Yugi. _Darn it Joey, where are you?!_ Barely conscious because of the royal beat down I had just suffered."That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." and, blackout.

"Ungh. What happened?" -far away sounding- "So... It's Game Time" _OMR! GOTTA FIND THEM!_ I easily found them tied to the building and started watching, Yami yugi (as I call him out of respect in season 0) saw me, but seemed to take no note of me. The cards we already set and I was just in time to see Ushio pull the 10 of diamonds. Then as Yami Yugi pulled a Jack, and said it was a ten. _I wonder why he said it was a 10_

**-time skip-**

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." "Quiet!" Yami Yugi leaned to the side to avoid Ushio's oncoming punch. "I knew you couldn't obey the rules." "Fall!" And with that, Ushio broke th rope, and i held my breath as he started to fall, but let it out with releif when I saw him jam the Puzzle into the wall. "I did it! What is this? It's not money!" "Darn right it's not!" I yelled, effectively being ignored. "The Door of Darkness has been opened." Almost squealed when Yami Yugi said that. Such. A. FANGIRL! *singing* And that's the way, uhuh uhuh, I like it, uhuh uhuh. Anyway, as Ushio said that he'd just get wet, I was like "Nope!" And he screamed, so I assume i had perfect timing and he saw the worms. Although, i didn't see a thing. After Ushio fell in, i helped Yami Yugi drag him out. After that, he stopped and asked me how much I'd seen, I said all, and he just gave a "Hmm." Then switched back to Yugi.

**-the next morning-**

*walking down the hall with Yugi* "My treasure." Yugi. Me, "Yea, still surprised you found the piece, where?" "Joey gave it back, he had taken it." "Oh, well I'm glad he gave it back." "Yea, me too." Then we passed said blond. "Yo Yugi." "Joey! morning!" "Hey Joey! Wassup?" "I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" "Sure, why not?" Was my reply. Yugi just nodded. "Heh heh, too bad! My treasure... You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" "You can see it but you can't?" I asked, "Is it friendship?" Joey replied with a slightly confused face. "Um, yes, actually, it is." We can see it in each other...hut you can't see courage itself, right?" I watched as Yugi, blushed? Idk, and tears welled up in his eyes as he said "Yeah!" _Aww, cute little Yugi being cute!_ And watched with a grin while Joey grimaced and he blushed. "So... Class is starting." And with that, he took off, leaving his shoe behind. So, Yugi picked it up and started chasing after him, me chasing after Yugi.

**So, how'd you like it? Let me know if it was good, bad, long, short, just downright crappy, anything. I'll try to post every week, and hopefully it gets better. See ya! :D**


	3. ( NO NEW CHAPTER SORRY!

Okay, since I'm not gonna be able to post a new chapter tonight (sad face) and I realize I haven't described my OCs. So, I shall.

Elisa: 5'4", dark brown eyes, light brown hair that fades into a dark dirty blond at the tips. She has a small scar next to he right eye that's not really noticable. This is from her falling as a baby. A bit tan, not much. Smallish length face. Usually shy until you get to know her a bit, then she gets a bit more crazy. Overall nice, kind hearted, bookworm, loves water and anything to do with it, gamer, makes hames references (even if she hasn't played them, example: The cake is a lie), loves a good joke, okay voice, not good not bad, plays Piano and loves it, good ear for melodies, as she often likes to teach herself songs she likes. Has a Minecraft boyfriend. LOVES Yu-Gi-Oh (isn't it obvious?)

Lisa: 5'2", has dark brown hair and blue eyes and a bit of acne on her forehead (Lisa: hey!) not tan, but not pale medium-longish length face. Sees the possible jokes in EVERYTHING and knows when to say them, shy, sensible, likes transformers.

Hank: 5'8", green/hazel (changes) eyes, dark brown (a tiny bit lighter than Lisa's) hair. a bit tan. medium length face. Gamer, strong in muscle and spirit, tries to hold things together when they're falling apart, outgoing, tells Elisa to think about her rep. when she starts doing something weird, ultimate big brother.

Mark: 5'3", brown eyes, dark brown hair, medium length face, stubborn, always talking about how good he thinks he is at in a fight, but not too much, and ultimately good friend.

Ok, those are all my OCs so far in this, although, MORE SHALL COME! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'll get to work on a drawing of them together for a cover photo, and update it as more come. Expect it to be crappy. See yas! Virgo out!


	4. Chapter 3: Sonic the Gunman

**Hey guys! The third installment of Yu-Gi-Oh plus, one? Is here! As always, hope you guys like it! Anyway, um, don't really have anything to say but enjoy! I forgot to mention this, but all the voices are the season 0 voices, just speaking english.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any songs or games mentioned in this chapter, but I do own a colored Yugi coloring page. Oh noes! My secret is out! Oh well, bai!**

It was a couple of days after the Ushio incident and Gramps had just now seen that Yugi had completed the Puzzle. We were at breakfast, eating scrambled eggs I had made as thanks for letting some random girl with amnesia stay with you guys. For some odd reason, even though we just sat down, Gramps was already done. _I get that it's for the sake of the scene, but still, how does he finish it so fast?_ And I had just sat down when Gramps said"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?!"

I just had to say I told you so, so, I did, "Told ya so." Gramps continued, ignoring me. (When will I NOT be ignored? Season one?) "Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it."

"So it's been, like, what? Thirteen years?" I had checked my phone and it was, in fact, 2013.

"Well, yes. But a great many people have tried." Oh yea! NOT ignored! *starts dancing* Uhuh, oh yea, it's ma birthday. It's ma- Oh wait, ehehehe, ahem. Anyways...

Granpa then felt Yugi's forehead checking his temperature. Now, how this would tell him anything, I have no clue. He then asked (had still on Yugi's forehead), "Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly smarter or stronger?" Yugi's reply was, "Nope..." Which earned a snort from me and a weird look from Granpa. Just the way Yugi says it is so hilarious to me.

"Why?" He continued. Granpa replied with "Look. These glyphs carved in the case. 'Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"Oh yea, my wish came true!" Yugi stated out of no where. "I made some friends." _Off topic much Yugi?_ I thought while finishing up my eggs. Anyone else think that when Yugi says that, his face is adorable? Only me? Okay! More Yugi for me!

"Friends?" Confused Granpa is now confused.

**-time skip-**

I came in right after Joey said "All done, all done!" I know because i could hear him from the doorway. He asked Yugi where they should stop on the way home. I was thinking something like _So it's this episode. Okay, now should I let Téa be called a b*tch or should I take the fall? Hmmm,i'm sure I'll decide before we get there._

"I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are." _Missed openning line, whatever._

"Wait a minute you guys!" _At least he didn't say "You three". I wonder how many Sonic the Hedgehog references I'm going to be able to make._ I then started playing the Sonic X theme in my head for absolutely no apparent reason. I remembered to pay attention as Téa was saying "Hold on, everyone... Did you say Burger World?"

"Yea, so?" I said.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible!" Téa yelled defensively. "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!"

"Looks like we have two controversial reputations here folks! Who wants to go and see it for ourselves? I do!" I said.

"Well, if one reputation is really that bad, maybe we shouldn't go." Was Yugi's answer.

"Anyway," Téa interrupted before anyone else could answer. "Didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Was Yugi's response.

"No, Yugi, pretty sure it's only you." I said. _Leave it to Yugi to be the only one freaked out. Well, not like he shouldn't be, but he doesn't know that yet._

I tuned back in in time to hear the conversation after Téa left.

"But you know, Yugi... hasn't Téa been weird lately?" Need I even say who's talking? I thinketh noteth!

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together."

"Could it be, Téa, that girl...is doing 'dating for pay'?"

"No way. Téa wouldn't stoop so low. Probably just got a job." I just was trying to defend Téa here, I don't know why though, and I wanted to get in on the conversation.

"But that would be against the rules!" Tristan interjected.

"It's not like the school can really control our lives outside of the classroom."

"Then it would be just as likely that she's doing 'dating for pay'." That was Joey

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!"

"Yeah! Téa would never do that!" Said a red-faced Yugi.

_Man, his face is cute when he's blushing!_

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be..." Said Joey with a stupid grin on his face.

"No, that's not it!"

"Joey, not cool." I said. It went on like that for a few minutes before I noticed that Miho was gone. _Huh? Were'd she go? Oh yea! Went after Téa. Derp._

**-time skip-**

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level." That was Joey, complaining about a game I showed him. It was Halo **(i don't care if that wasn't what it was. My Fanfic, my rules, and it doesn't actually state what it was in the anime)**%

"That's because you're a n00b and had the difficulty on legendary. Seriously, I still play on normal and I've been playing that game for years."

"But still, you guys should try it."

"I can vouch for that. Just don't play on Legendary."

"Okay." said Yugi

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!"

"Miho." Téa said, reminding her about the job.

"Ah, that's right... sorry, I can't today."

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho."

"See you!"

"Ok." I said.

"H-huh? Miho?" Tristan asked.

"Eh, don't worry Tristan, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I'll be right back guys, forgot to pack some books." I said, chosing to not listen to Joey's next awkward conversation.

As I went to my locker, having purposefully left the books there, I reflected on this adventure. _I haven't really been acting like myself. Most of the time I'd just be 'Ok, just don't interfere and everything will be fine.' But, I've been acting as if I shouldn't be afraid to be judged, let alone actually trying to punch someone._

_And why should you? These are only characters._ Sometimes I like to have a conversation with myself in my mind, I even do it unconsciously sometimes, but this time, it felt different, I was probably just being paranoid about it though, though "both" of us sensed it, and I thought _Just from the animeness and the excitement._

_You know it's not._

_Yes, it is. Face it, even in Yu-Gi-Oh I'm not a heroine and I'm not special. _This thought stemmed from how I love RPGs, and fantasy and Sci-Fi books, and had dreamt that I was a heroine in something like them. And sometimes I had to tell myself to face the fact that that stuff doesn't happen.

_At least consider the possibility, how many people get chased by Marik and sent into Yu-Gi-Oh on a regular basis? No one._

_That doesn't mean I'm a heroine._ At this point I was at my locker, having trouble remembering the lock combination. _I could just be a comic relief character._ And then I ended the conversation. Once I remembered the combination, I grabbed my books and went back to walk home with Yugi.

**-the next day-**

After class, I got there after Tristan, Miho, and Téa had left, but before Yugi and Joey had followed them.

"Come on, let's follow them." Joey said, without waiting for me.

**-at the corner-**

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Joey said. I asked, "Do we really need to give it a name?"

"Yes! It is essential to the mission!"

"So, what? We're spies? Now I wish I had worn a tux today." That last part was sarcastic.

"Oh, shut up!" And with that, we started on our 'operation'. I used a form of stepping quietly I had taught myself, never really being fully satisfied with it, although, it's not like that did us much good. Yugi and Joey didn't even bother to try to quiet down.

We got behind the bear statue as Téa looked back, me getting shoved by Joey into position because I was on the right, I barely kept myself from out right crashing into the wall.

"That was close!" Yugi exclaimed, to which I said, "Yea."

"She can be pretty smart." Joey said.

"_Pretty_ smart?" I asked.

"Okay, let's go!" And so, we continued to follow them, still being as noisy as ever.

"This is..." Yugi started, surprised. And I looked up to see the strangely colored sign. _Yup, folks!_ I thought, only to myself though, remembering some LK. _Even in season 0, minor characters turn black for an instant. Or minor signs, as the case may be._ Then, I spoke aloud, "Hah! Told ya so Joey!"

"Whatever." He said.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Of course, I already knew, but what fun would it be to tell them? I wanted to see ketchup splattered all over there faces. I was even planning on taking a picture.

As the automatic door was opening, Miho, Téa, and Tristan did the welcome thing that fell away at the end.

**-time skip-**

After we had sat down and ordered, I had sat next to the window on Yugi's side and ordered a cheeseburger and onion rings, Yugi said he thought we embarrassed them.

"Téa seems mad..." He said. **(Didn't feel like writing the first part of what Yugi said, deal with it *puts on some shades*)**

"Serves her right." Joey said. "Their fault for keeping this secret."

And then Yugi started blushing, which I smiled at. _Adorable!_ A minute later, Téa came with the burgers and my Rings. "Thanks for waiting." She said.

"Téa."

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burgers." She then proceeded to spell 'I won't forgive you if you blab' in ketchup. '_Spell 'their' in blood' yes! I miss ma games._ who can guess what that thought's from? Cookie if you guess correctly!

"Téa..."

"Téa, hey you!"

"Joey, don't get her more mad!" I said.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." She said. "I'm saving money, when I graduate, I'm going to America."

"America?" I did not ask, i just sat there listening.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream."

I opened my mouth to say something to be cut off by Téa as she said, "Oh, go ahead and laugh!"

"Actually, I was going to say good luck, I hope you reach your dream, Téa."

"Oh?"

"I won't laugh, and neither will Joey and Yugi, right guys?"

"Right! Joey?" Yugi said

"Yeah! Relax Téa. We're not going to blab. And if I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers."

"Good luck fulfilling THAT promise, Joey." I said.

"But you know, how can this shop hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop." Joey said, I'm not sure if he was joking or not, probably not, considering his brain's in his stomach, so I explained the following.

"Joey, she just needed something to write with, and ketchup kind of looks like blood, to make the message more threatening."

"I knew that." Joey said with an unconvincing face.

"Relax, it's on me." Téa said, walking away. And with that, we started on our burgers, which were delicious.

I looked up from my burger when Joey stage whispered "Hey! Look guys! Something appears to be happening." Most awkward wording ever. Anyways, we snuck over there and listened in on the conversation. As Téa spilled the cars and they were going away, I saw one with a littlest pet shop thing in it. I don't collect them anymore, got rid of mine a few years back, but I still remember them. But me and my best friend, Lexie, use to collect them. The one I saw was a purple butterfly, the one I first got but soon lost. I followed the car over to a corner where I found a note saying _"I am here, I know you are here too, welcome to the realm of Sheogorath."_

I was somewhat confused, as the note was vague and made an Elder Scrolls reference. Sheogorath is the demonic prince of madness, and I saw how it could relate, hut this isn't a realm of Sheogorath, it was the Yugioh 'verse. So, I pocketed the note and went back to looking at the legs of the customers. I heard "Mr. Customer" call Téa a bitch and stopped looking, seeing as it was time to. You all know (or at least should) how it goes so I'm not gonna repeat. Let's just say it went as it should until where the guy grabbed the pistol and was supposed to grab Téa. Can you guess who he grabbed? Hint: It was not Miho.

Assuming you guessed me, he said his correct lines but saw that I was obviously not scared, as if this stuff happens to me every day.

_I know you're not gonna shoot me, you won't. I've seen this before, you don't get away._ I think that was me more trying to reassure myself than to be defiant, kind of hard to be calm when a pistol's against your head, even if you know you don't get shot.

As he said "Everyone get down!" I sent a smile Yugi's way, trying to show that I wasn't afraid. I didn't think it worked. Téa was next to Joey meaning her view was blocked by the stereotype.

_Well, at least she still doesn't know who Yami Yugi will be. But I wonder, am I going to take her place in the love triangle?_

The guy (can't remember name) tied the blindfold around my eyes and said "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream." Seeing that this didn't scare me into being quiet, as i was taking in a defiant breath and was about to start belting the chorus to Viva la Vida by Coldplay, he whispered in my ear, "If you make a peep, I'll blow your brains out."

This alone wouldn't have scared me into being quiet at that point in time. But the combined effects of the blindfold and him straying from the dialogue did the trick. I then started a conversation in my head to keep me sane as, I think his name was Jirou, led me to the booth, sat me down, and told Yugi to serve him.

_Why are you being quiet? You know he can't shoot you._

_He could be serious, I don't wanna die._

_You can't die. No one from the main cast ever dies._

_I'm not a part of the main cast, remember?_

_Well, you are now. And you're not going home until, probably after season 5. You're going to become part of the main cast. So don't worry about Jirou, or whatever his name is._

_Alright, yea._ And then I ended the conversation in time to hear Yami Yugi say, "However, I like letting chance decide that."

"I brought it just as you wished."

"Hey, you Who said you could stay?!"

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner."

"It's game time." Cue would be squeal from me if it were not for the fact that I was a, right in front of him, and b, being held hostage at gunpoint.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I use to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami no Game, a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?"

_How does any game where you could DIE sound fun? Geez, he sounds like the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged version of season 0 Kaiba._

"Rule... Just one. And that is, of these ten fingers...all are not to move accept the one that you pick. We both chose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case then of course it's the pointing finger. The fingere used to pull the gun's trigger."

**-time skip-**

"Let's go, Elisa." Yami Yugi said as I felt him grab my arm and pull me around the table. I took off the blindfold as I got up, being careful not to bump the table. I didn't want him to get startled and shoot.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." I looked over to Yami yugi and saw the Eye of, was it Udjat or Horus?, appear on his forehead.

_You're screwed now._ I thought as a grin creeped across my face.

"What?!"

"The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou then picked up his gun as Yami Yugi said, "The door of darkness opens."

The eye glowed brighter and blinded Jirou, I was somewhat behind Yami Yugi so I was okay. Jirou pointed his gun up and shot, making me yelp and drop to the ground while covering my head.

As I was getting up, I heard Jirou started shouting about being on fire. I saw nothing, I'm assuming because of it being an illusion.

"Are you ok?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Um, a little shaken, but not too much. Thanks."

"Good." We then walked over the the rest of the gang, Yami Yugi changing to Yugi along the way.

**-time skip! Next day!-**

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked. We were walking to the beef and noodle shop with Téa.

"Yea, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, you guys."

_At least she didn't say you two. Uncreative amateurs._

"Really?!" Yugi asked, for some reason astounded. Then Téa looked away and I knew what she was thinking. But I had thoughts of my own to be thought. Although I didn't get to think them before Joey yelled, "Hey! You're late!"

"Sorry Joey," I said, "We got a little hung up."

"Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

As we walked in, after seeing and chatting with Miho and Tristan, **(hah! You thought it would end here, didn't ya! Well... Almost.)** we sat down and ordered. And I started thinking.

_I did it again. Did something I would NEVER do. Not even with the lack of fear of judgement. Not with a pistol to my head. What would singing prove, anyway?_

_What does anything ever prove?_

_I don't need your help on this._ I tried to end the conversation part there, but I was having trouble.

_Not so fast. You do realize you're special, right?_

_No, I'm not! The only one who's special is Yugi! You know that!_

_How do you know that? The fact that you came here at all should be  
proof enough._

_No! Enough with this dreaming! I was never special! I will never BE special!_

_You don't kno-_ Frustrated, I cut myself off by doing the equivalent of blasting music at full volume on a music playing device. I had successfully ended the conversation, but did not want to risk starting it up again by thinking on it more. _Later._ I decided. The more I talked to myself, the more different the other me in the conversation seemed. And I was starting to think that she was right, that I might be special. But i also thought I might be paranoid.

**OKAY! Sorry this was late guys, I got grounded from multi-media last week so I couldn't watch the correct episode to make sure that (most of) my facts were right. What does the mysterious note mean? And what is up with the two voices thing? Only I know, so suck it up!**

**There were a total of 2 sonic references. Should be relatively easy to spot... Anyway, even thought I got this out late, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Saturday. Not making any promises though. Don't forget to comment! I appreciate advice and compliments! Bai!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cannot think of a name! HORAY

**Alright! I'm back! Back again! Virgo's back! And hopefully this will be just as good, and even better than the last chapters! I won't be announcing reference winners this week, waiting for some answers (lol). So, without further ado, this week's chapter! Whoosh~!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It was a few weeks after the Burger World episode. The first Kaiba episode and watch episode passed without incident, though I did get beat up by Kaiba's goons. Today, Yugi and Téa were talking about an excavation in Egypt.

"Excavation in Egypt?!" Joey said, surprised.

_So familiar... Is this an episode?_

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings." Téa said.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino's museum."

"Neat." I said.

_That proves that this is an episode. I distinctly remember this from an episode._ I had made SURE to not start a conversation with myself. I had gotten wary of those.

"That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Miho said.

"The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa." Yugi said. "He said he'd show us the excavations."

"The person in this photo, right?" Téa asked.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho said.

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt, right?" Téa asked.

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle and said "Y-yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle."

"But Yugi, didn't your grandpa say... the people who found that puzzle died a mysterious death?" Téa asked.

_All but one._ I thought. Remembering the story Granpa told Yugi at the start of season 5. I had had a fangirl squealing fit when I saw Atem in his Egyptian clothes.

"For real?! Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!" Joey practically yelled.

"Don't be silly." I said. "I highly doubt that Yugi is cursed."

"N-no way!" Yugi said. He then held the Puzzle up and stared at it.

While Yugi was thinking, the rest of us went to look at the paper. I was looking at the pictures on the page when Tristan said "Look! They found a mummy!"

"M-mummy?!" Joey said, afraid.

"What? Scared Joey?" I said

"N-no! Joey wheeler isn't afraid of anything!"

"Doesn't look like it to me." I decided to pick at him a bit further for fun and said, "Does Joey Wheeler want his mummy?"

"That's it!" He yelled, then balled his hands into fists, but before he could do anything Tristan said "Stop!"

"He just saved you a world of hurt." Joey said, then he relaxed.

"Geez, sorry man. Didn't know it would bug you THAT much."

I looked at the stupid grin on Tristan's face and barely able to mask the laughter dying to come out of my mouth.

Tristan said "Alright! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!" Once he was done with his fantasy.

"Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum." Téa said.

"I'll look forward to it!" Yugi said, to which I added, "Yea! Sounds fun!" But I thought _I thought tomorrow was Saturday._ because, as far as I could tell, we were using the american school system. I knew that we were supposed to be in Japan, and they had a different school system there, but as far as I could tell, today was Friday. _Maybe it is Saturday and the weekend's Sunday and Monday. Hmmm..._

**-the next day-**

We were standing outside of the museum waiting for Professor, I think the dubbed name was Hopkins if I'm guessing who he is later on correctly, and since we're using everyone else's dubbed name, I assumed we used his. I didn't pay attention to Granpa and Prof. Hopkins, I was busy looking at signs and things when I saw a flash of short, dark brown hair. Significance: Lexie had that hairstyle. I was about to investigate it when I also saw a flash of gold and looked over to see Shadi. _And, I've missed the conversation, let's get involved now._

Prof. Hopkins was asking Granpa about the Puzzle then.

"You mentioned him?" Granpa said, although I have trouble understanding who mentions who in that sentence.

"Oh. So you're Yugi?" Prof. Hopkins asked.

"So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?!" Kanekura asked. He then grabbed the Puzzle and pulled it towards him, bringing Yugi along with it. "This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt!"

_Not that you care._ I thought.

"Kanekura is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes." Yugi then took the Puzzle back.

"Ummm... more important, let's hurry and see the mummies." Tristan said.

"Let's go, let's go!" Miho said, excited.

"Yugi, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit! Please!" Kanekura pleaded. As Yugi was thinking, I told him quietly, "Be careful who you give your Puzzle to, they may not want to give it back."

"Okay," he said, "it's only for a day after all."

"O-okay. Thank you Yugi. The Egyptian display is grateful as well."

**-time skip-**

I was off in another part of the museum than the rest of the gang. I had looked through the artifacts fairly quickly, not reading the little plaque things, and then wandered off to see what else they had. I was happy to see that they had a portion dedicated to Latin type things. I was also happy when I was able to decipher some of the chicken scratch that is Latin writing. Happier still when I successfully translated it in my head, I usually had to write the sentences down and translate each individual word. Of course, there were words that I didn't know, me only having had two years of Latin class, but they were either close enough to the English translation that I could reason what it was or the context of the sentence made it easy on me. Although, I was a little confused at what it said. "Ubi mors veniō, ego ostendō mei." It was so poor grammar, I barely understood that it said, "When death comes, I show myself." The main two things that were wrong were, it was not the artsy chicken scratch, it looked almost typed, and it was structured like an English sentence, subject, adjective, verb, others instead of subject, adjectives, object of verb, adverbs, verb.

_Way too freaky, what does it mean? And why is it written like English and not properly conjugated and declined?_ I then spotted a museum worker and asked him about the writing.

"Oh, that?" He asked. "That's nothing special."

"But what about the Latin at the bottom, it's not declined properly and it's structured like english."

He then looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about? It's perfectly normal."

I looked back at it. _He must not see the bottom text, should I point it out to him?_ But when I turned around, he had gone.

_Hmmm..._ Not exactly knowing what to do, I took a picture of the writing with my phone. Sure enough, the strange writing showed up. I then decided to quit with the Latin portion and head back to the Egyptian stuff. I got back as Joey pointed out the Puzzle.

_Hm, I was gone longer than I thought. Oh well, not too much lost._

"It's true!" Yugi exclaimed as I reached him.

_I wonder what they're gonna put on the plaque. And how true it's gonna be._ The plaque basically just said it was a mysterious artifact.

"Yugi's treasure is famous!" Exclaimed Joey.

"I guess." Yugi said.

"We should take a memorial photo." Téa said.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. But before we could, Prof. Hopkins came up to Yugi and asked quietly, "Yugi, you didn't want to actually let the Millennium Puzzle go, right?" But I was close enough to hear what he had said.

He answered "Nope."

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura. I couldn't say anything in my situation."

Téa had out a camera by then and was holding it up. She said, "Okay everyone. Get in line. I'm about to take a photo.

"How about we ask someone else to take it, so you can be in this too?" I suggested.

"I am perfectly fine taking it." She said, a bit offended.

"Sorry."

Everyone was in position, Joey on the left corner, Yugi in front of him, me next to Joey and behind Yugi, Tristan on the right corner, and Miho at his right.

"Okay. Pose!"

After Téa took the picture, I went back to the weird writing, and found it wasn't there.

_Way too freaky, am I sure it was here?_ I looked around some more, only to find nothing. _Wow, just wow. Just the kind of thing that would happen. Wait, is the picture still on my phone?_ I checked my phone to find that it was there. _Should I or should I not tell them? Probably should. Am I going to though? Probably not. _It was time to go then, so I met up with the others outside.

"Ah, that was so fun!" Yugi exclaimed. Lot of exclaiming today, isn't there?

"Yeah! Miho is so touched!"Miho exclaimed in return. "Right, Tristan?"

"R-right." He said.

"Professor Hopkins, thank you for today." Granpa said.

"No, no. So I must return to the collage." And everyone said goodbye.

"Hey everyone. What should we do now?" Téa asked.

"I'm waiting 'till closing time." Yugi said.

"And I'm waiting with him." Guess.

"I want to get the Puzzle back."

"Then let's split up here." Téa suggested.

"See you again tomorrow." I'm getting tired of writing "said", so I'm just gonna write the name of who said it here. Yugi.

"Later." Joey

"Bye." Miho.

"Four thirty? Just thirty more minutes."

We then went back inside together and headed for the Egyptian section. It was a while before Shadi was supposed to show up, so I went and actually read the plaques to some of the artifacts that really interested me. After about fifteen minutes, I got bored again though, so I sat down and leaned against one of the brick columns and started playing Magic Piano on my phone, determined to get 75 smoola to get a song I really wanted. At about 4:50, Yugi had gotten bored and sat down too. Either that, or he just got tired of standing.

"Alright, it's about time to get the Puzzle back." He said at 4:55. He then got up, me following after a second, and started heading towards the office. After a few minutes of walking around, Yugi stated, "This museum really is a maze." I wasn't paying much attention. I had gone back to playing Magic Piano, with the volume off. REALLY hard if you don't know the song you're tapping, which I didn't. So, I almost didn't notice that Yugi had said his line and had almost kept playing, but the song had ended then and, frustrated with the fast beat, I turned off my phone. I looked up to see Shadi walking towards us, with the Puzzle and Scale.

"My Millennium Puzzle." Yugi, wait, do I even need to say who said what at this point? There's only one person who's gonna have the Puzzle. Just sayin'.

"So you were the one who solved this?" Shadi asked.

"Yeah! It was really difficult! But why do you have the Puzzle?"

A few moments passed and then Shadi closed his eyes, focusing.

"Key?" Yugi asked. I felt a laugh coming on. The way he says lines like that. The laughter wasn't too hard to contain, though, so no snorts. And the Key started pointing at him, though I didn't see it fly towards him, not entirely sure why.

After a few minutes, Shadi knelt to Yugi. Then after Yugi asked him if he was ok, he stood up, gave Yugi the Puzzle, and turned towards me. Skipping the rest of the normal lines.

**Shadi's POV (Virgo: Prepare for possible writing failure during these kinds of parts)**

_This girl, she seems completely unfazed by what she has just seen, as if she's seen it before. I wonder..._

**Elisa's POV**

I gained a confused look on my face when the Key started pointing towards me, and THIS time, I did see it fly towards me, but I somehow was actually unable to flinch, as if the Key didn't want me to move at all.

**Shadi Third Person (Virgo: forgot what it's technically called, think it's third person omniscient...) POV**

Shadi found himself facing a wall of a soul room with books and a few handheld video gaming devices with a few games strewn about to go with them. Upon closer inspection, he found the books were all of the Sci-Fi and Fantasy genre. _This must represent her love of the unreal and escapes from reality._ Shadi thought. He turned around to find a third of the room covered in mist, as if part of the personality were unclear. And in that mist was a figure of the girl, but somehow different. He then heard the girl's voice saying, "Go ahead and look around, just don't touch anything. I don't want Elisa's personality to get screwed up. Hard enough dealing with her already sometimes." Shadi said nothing but took another look and left, disappointed at the fact he found almost nothing explaining this girl's comfort.

**Back to Elisa! Yay!**

I blinked and saw that the Key had returned to it's normal position around Shadi's neck, but Shadi had grown a disappointed look on his face.

_^Okay, now I feel a bit worried. What the heck just happened?^_

"There are still things I must do in this country. But when all the judgements are over, I will meet you again, I think. My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to strangers." Shadi said. He then walked away, leaving us in the middle of the Egyptian exhibit in  
Domino Museum, Yugi making that final "Weird guy." comment, finally earning a laugh from me. After a moment, we started on our way back home.

**Okay! So, I'm at least closer to target date this time. But staying up past midnight to get so. I am kind of tired now so I don't really have much to say... Hopefully I didn't screw up too badly on the soul room part. What exactly does the mysterious Latin message mean? Does it have anything to do with Lexie? find out, in an incredibly long time probably! Anyway... Um... YAYRANDOMHARDTOREADALLCAPSWRITINGTHATISALSOHOWREAL TRUELATINISWRITTEN! SEEYA!**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadi 2: Return of Shadi

**Hey guys! Not really much to say. I haven't seen any references guesses, so I'm gonna just tell you. Btw, there were 3, not 2. Typo on my part. The first was When Elisa started playing the Sonic X theme, second and third when rings was caps and underlined, you know, 'cause of the Sonic Rings? ANYWAY, no comments suggesting, so just gonna say, and also, sorry about there being three. Enjoy!**

**Me no owns Yu-Gi-Oh  
Nor the songs mentioned in this chapter, those belong to Taio Cruz, Daniel Powter, Natasha Bedingfield, Cass Dillon, and Enya**

I was walking down the hall of the school and humming the tune of Kawaita Sakebi, not fully memorizing the English lyrics, and sure as heck not gonna remember the Japanese ones. It had been a good day so far, I had no signs of homework, and it was a perfect day out. Right now, I was cutting class trying to find Yugi, Miho, Joey and Tristan. I was calmly walking around, not trying to be suspicious, going to all the 4-way halway intersections.

_^This kind of day seems familiar...where has it happened before? I know not today, but still...^_

_Spring Fest? _The other, um, I don't know, guessing voice said.

_That's right! Spring fest!_ I thought as I felt a pang of sorrow. I had been starting to miss my other life a lot. I missed my family, my mom always having a smile on her face when she came to pick me and Hank up, my dad when he'd come home always giving us hugs, even how Hank always picked at me and how our dog, Freddie, always was scratching at my door right when I was doing homework.

_Don't worry girly, you'll be back soon enough._

_Calling me girly won't get a huff outta me right now._

_Oh? No? Well then, NYAN CAT YUGIII! _And the mere mention of that brought back a YouTube video that I saw. It was, basically, the cutest thing I had seen at the time, and the memory made me freeze up from the cuteness for a second even now.

_That's what I thought._ she said as I closed my eyes, smiled, and giggled a bit.

_Alright,_ I thought as I continued on my way, still smiling. _I can't escape the cuteness effects even when I'm in the Yugioh 'verse._

It had been two weeks after Shadi's appearance, and I was wondering when he'd show up. Until now. Last night Granpa had visited the hospital for Prof. Hopkins, and I knew I was on the verge of the next episode, and had started to suspect that Shadi would come for me, considering how I was being integrated into the plot. Though, I did NOT want to take Téa's place, I, for one, would surely fall of the plank. Yea, not the bravest soul out there...

Well, I had heard about Téa acting strangely at lunch, Joey convinced that it was the "Egyptian Curse" (High and middle school have the same lunch periods). I was almost at the last four way intersection now, the one farthest from the class I was leaving, when I started to see fog rolling along the sides of the hallway, and the shades to the windows close, making the hallway darker. Then, out of a fog wall, further down the hall (hah! That rhymes!), I see Shadi, who starts walking towards me.

I held my phone in my hand, ready to throw it, but more ready to run, and said in a not so threatening voice, "If you come near me, this is going at your head!" More just empty threats than anything.

"So then I shall stay here. But, tell me, how were you not afraid?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"I'm afraid now! What are you talking about?"

"No, not now. Back at the museum. When I inspected the boy's mind."

"Um," I started, ignoring the fact that he continues to call Yugi "the boy". "How do I say this without seeming nuts...? I, wait, why should I tell you?"

"If you don't, there will be consequences."

"Um," I said, thinking.

_What do you think?_ I asked my alter ego.

_I don't know, how fast do you think you can run?_

I_ don't think that will help, although since my life will ultimately depend on it, fastish._ We had to end theion there though, because Shadi asked "Well?"

Taking my chances, I threw my phone at him (which he dodged, letting it crash to the floor where the back and battery popped off, and everything slid away) and turned down a small hallway that was to my right. I then rounded a second corner and went left. I ran for a few moments before I felt another presence trying to get inside my head.

_Yes! Eragon style! Thank you universe! _The fact that Shadi, for I could guess it was Shadi, had to try to claw his way in meant that I had a chance at defense. So, I started focusing on the feeling of homesickness that had wandered it's way into my heart.

Luckily, I got focused enough, and the feeling was strong enough, that I kept Shadi at bay, although my speed dropped by half, leaving it a a jogging pace.

_I can't keep this up much longer. _I thought, as I felt my concentration ebbing.

_Then let me take over, I can focus completely on it._

_Can you? You're a voice in my head, how can you do that?_

_I'm more than a voice, Elisa._

_Alright, it's all yours._ I then slowly concentrated more on running, but I didn't feel the barriers fall. Though, there was a different force enforcing them, I assumed it was my alter ego.

I ran for a bit longer, reaching the other side of the school at that point, when I slipped and fell on a wet floor.

"Craaaaaap!" I yelled as I slid down and along the ground. I ended up crashing against the end of the hallway feet first, banging my knees against it. I looked behind me and saw Shadi walking towards me, like he hadn't been chasing me this whole time.

"I suppose it would be useless to try to do anything now. You have shown your abilities. I'll be back with the same question." He said. And then he left, disappearing into sudden fog, leaving me dumbfounded.

_What the heck just happened? _I asked, not really to my alter ego (will think of a nickname sooner or later) but to myself.

_I'm just as confused as you are._ She answered anyway.

I decided to go up to the roof, thinking that they may be already there. I stood up and winced as pain shot through my left knee, the knee that took the brunt of the force.

"Crap." I said, now walking with a slight limp now. The pain passed though, and I was soon jogging, determined to catch the Shadow Game.

I was about to open the door to the roof, hoping that it doesn't squeak, when I heard a muffled crack. I opened the door, thankful for it being absolutely silent, and saw that only the first heart statue weakness thingy had cracked.

"Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started?" Shadi asked, glancing in my direction. "Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart, statues will break, one after another."

I realized I was still holding the door open, and silently closed it and took a step forward.

"If the remaining 3 break, you lose the girl." Shadi continued. "But you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Ankh. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart."

"I see."

_No, you're going blind._ I thought jokingly. I needed to give myself jokes like that, if I didn't, all the easy jokes would be unthought.

"So before my heart statues break, if your heart statue breaks first..."

"That's right. When that happens the Millennium Ankh will go along the rope so the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Ankh, she will regain her senses and I will have lost. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

"A game to probe each other's weaknesses of the heart, eh?"

"So let us begin." And with that, the game (this is going to be big) BEGUN! (Shocker!) and the blast of wind or whatever it was swirled up around Shadi, then Yami, then surprisingly me before dispersing.

_Well, I guess I'm goint to be used in this game, any advice?_

_Not really advice as a request, when you get put in, don't look shocked, or if you do, recover quickly. Give Shadi a good scare._

_Lol, ok._ Then, I started watching the game.

**-small time skip-**

I watched as the slates flipped over, revealing, think the name was Amemit? I listened as Shadi announced the next game, but was surprised when he said...

"Let me show you the next challenge." And I saw metal bars grow up out of the roof around me, encircling me, which made me give a yelp as well as some scared moaning afterwords before I was reminded, _Recover!_ and calmed down, leaving a "you are SO gonna get it later" look on my face directed towards Shadi.

"I'm giving you a choice. This challenge is a musical one. You will hear songs from when Elisa was younger, if you can place them, I will let her go. Miss one, and she will stay in that cell. But, the choice I'm giving you is this, you can do this yourself, or you can have her take your place. What will it be?"

I then tried to say that I'll go, but I couldn't speak. It wasn't out of fear or anything, I just couldn't speak. Yami looked my way, and by the look on his face, I knew he would interrogate me later, and said, "I choose her to take my place."

I don't know what convinced him, but I just agreed when Yami asked me if I wanted to do this. I had no doubt that this would be immensely difficult, probably from when I was 5 or 6, but I was sure I could place them.

"Very well then." Shadi said. "Let's begin then."

The first one was pretty easy, it was just the chorus to Dynamite without the lyrics. I guessed it pretty quickly.

"Dynamite." I said.

"Correct." Shadi replied.

The next one was hard though. I couldn't place it. I asked Shadi to play it again, which he agreed to. I still had trouble figuring it out. So, I closed my eyes and thought about the properties of this Shadow Game.

_What am I supposed to do? I am supposed to guess a song from my past. Would there be anything to hint at this one. Wait,_ and then it hit me. _IT'S BACKWARDS! Yes!_ I decided to ask Shadi to play it backwards, but he said no, which confirmed my suspicion.

_Now what?_ I repeated the tune in my mind over and over again, then, seeing as that hadn't worked, separated the melody from the chords and picked out what each note was starting from the end. This whole process took me a few minutes but when I was done, I played it backwards, imagining me playing it on a piano to help, and I recognized Bad Day by Daniel Powter.

"Bad day!"

"Correct."

The next one was slightly easier, I had liked the song, and it was in a minor key instead of a major one.

"Unwritten!"

"Correct"

This next one I had a bit of a struggle placing, as that helped me remember the names, but I figured it out that it was the theme to 5Ds, although I have no idea what Shadi thought to this song.

"Hyperdrive"

"Correct. Last one."

This last one was the most difficult. I could tell it was from when I was at day care, it was one of the songs they played to get us to sleep at nap time. I remembered that a few years ago, I had remembered it after so long of it being buried in my memories, and, not knowing the name, I had been dying to find it. It had taken me a while of trying to sound out the lyrics that were fuzzed by memory, and I had found it.

Now, though, with that small portion of it Shadi played, I had trouble remembering anything else of the tune. I focused on it for a minute, letting the rest come to me, not trying to rush it in fear it would totally be lost, but also not letting my concentration waver to another song. At last, Is tarted remembering the lyrics and got the name.

"Sail awa-" I stopped myself frim remembering the wrong name, as I called it "Sail Away" when it was something else.  
I nearly lost my concentration completely, forgetting the name, when I heard a crack and a break as one of the statues broke.

_Darnit, Yami, don't worry about me!_

I then shouted out the correct name as clearly as I could.

"Orinoco Flow by Enya!"

"C-correct." Shadi said, and something about the way he stuttered made me suspicious.

_He was tampering! He. Will. Pay!_

_Pretty sure you don't want to do that._

_Whatever._

I went on to say, "I've won, Shadi, even with your meddling. Now let me go!"

And then, after I was let go, the games went on as normal, accept only one of Yami's statues broke during the next one.

Afterwards, before everyone else showed up, and before Yami switched back to Yugi, he walked up to me and asked, "Why did you come up here?"

I answered with a nervous, "Getting some fresh air?" it sounding more like a question than an answer.

"I don't believe you."

I sighed and replied, "It's a long story that we don't have time for."

"Fine. But you will tell me sooner or later."

"Sure..."

And then, we proceeded with the plot, Yami switching back to Yugi who went over and grabbed Téa before she fell. Then I went to pick up the pieces of my phone, luckily undamaged. The rest of the episode went by according to the anime basically, so I have no more to say.

**Okay! Yes! Finally getting this on time (and even early)! *cannons shoot that makes candy fly everywhere and triumphant music plays* Hope everyone had a GREAT Hallowe'en, cause mine stunk. No Trick-or-treating, and not even passing out candy. In short, yours was probably better that mine. But, even though it's late, happy Hallowe'en!**


	7. Special Chapter

Hey guys, I know this post is early (by a week) but I need a favor or two.

I will be doing a Christmas special chapter for (when else?) Christmas. I need Truth or Dare questions and suggestions for other things to include, skits, games, etc. I will stop taking suggestions at December 15th, so as to give me time to pick and write.

I will give credit for suggestions. If you are a guest, and want to leave something, you can comment too (incase you don't know) and leave a name that I will use for you (MUST be appropriate and clean (no cursing)).

I thank you for future suggestions and comments and I appreciate your help.

-Virgo


	8. Chapter 6: With Lisa in our world

**Hey guys! Not much going on, so not much to say.**

**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly**

**-In the real world, Lisa's POV-**

It had been a while since Spring Fest and the year was almost out. I hadn't seen Elisa since then. After we blacked out, a crowd had gathered around us and I assumed we hadn't been out for a while. Well, I hadn't anyway. Elisa hadn't woken up. By the time her parents got there I was really starting to get worried.

_What the heck happened, why hasn't she woken up!_ I had wondered while waiting for my mom to show up while sitting next to Elisa on the doctor bed thing **(IDK what they're called)** where they had put her. No doubt my mom's gonna insist that I go to the hospital too, even though I'm gonna say I'm perfectly fine. I mean, I'm perfectly fine, right? We had both seen, what was that dudes name again? Melvin or something? I don't know, I never watched Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, whatever his name is, we had both seen the same thing, so that can't mean we're BOTH crazy, right?

Well now I'm sitting in my room about to actually watch Yugioh. I had decided since Elisa was so obsessed with it, and she's still in a coma, why not? I had decided to start with season 0, as, from my understanding from what Elisa told me, that was the first season. Doesn't make sense now, does it?

I had started on the first episode when I saw a new character that Elisa hadn't talked about, not that she was the only one. There was also Miho. But this character's name was Elisa, she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes like Elisa, I'm pretty sure they're the same hight, and she even had the same face as Elisa, accept animated. All in all, it was kinda creepy. And it looked like she would be a part of the main group too, as I saw her in card form at the end credits, as I did everyone else from the main group. I watched a few more episodes, the character Elisa in every one of them, until at episode 6, the internet wigged out and wouldn't let me watch. I tried it on my mom's computer (I had been using my own), and it did the same thing. I can't try to worm my way around the error messages though, I was meeting up with a friend, Hannah, who was Elisa's friend too but hadn't heard what happened. We were going to see a new movie, I forget the name of it, and go to Adventure Landing afterwards.

**-Time Skip-  
-The next Monday-**

Hannah hadn't taken the news well, though that was expected from her. She couldn't take a mildly scary movie, or one of the jump scares Elisa did when we were in line at lunch, Elisa eventually stopped though. Hannah broke down crying, and we ended up going out for ice cream after the movie instead of Adventure Landing.

Seeing Hannah break down reminded me of how much I missed Elisa. And soon enough I started crying too. After I got home, I tried again to watch episode 7, but the stupid websites, I tried multiple, still weren't working. Funny thing is though, I could watch anything else, just not Yugioh. Maybe I am going crazy.

**Hey guys! Sorry about another short chapter, I didn't have enough ideas to write 11 Notability pages, so you get two. That's why I'm posting on Wednesday. I may still post on Saturday, got grounded from any web during the week and Sunday unless it's for school, so let's see how that goes. Bai! :)**


End file.
